Kantai Collection: The Outcast
by Son of oblivion
Summary: I"m just test this story out, Review if you want more. The only Male to ever join the Fleet was MIA for Two years, then he resurfaced just months before a big Operation. How will he change the girls Point of view of what a true Fleet girl means? Will he once again bring great Victories in the name of humankind? Or, Will he be the end of the Fleet Girls? Warning: Lots of Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Set after Episode Three

The Outcast

The Admiral's Pov

I shifted through the reports on all the fleet girls and the fleet assets, when a name caught my eye.

Jon Iowa Enterprise

Class: Iowa Class (Fast Battleship, USA) and Yorktown Class (Aircraft Carrier, USA)

American born.

Missions Completed:

Operation Fast Track

Note: Laid down cover for the First and Second Carrier Fleet while reinforcements were on their why. We would have lost all Carriers in that Operation if not for Jon.

Operation Black Flag

Notes: None

Operation Abyss

Note: By time the Carrier fleet had arrived Jon had already taken out Abyssal GF.

Extra Notes: Highly decorated for his victory in All Operations. Has been Remodeled Three times.

Current Location: Unknown

Last Known Location: Three Miles off the shore of Turks Lagoon.

Status of Search: Given up by April 2012, Presumed dead as of April 29, 2012.

Last Known Armament: 12x406mm (16in) Main guns, 16x127mm (5in) Secondary Guns, One Flight Deck, Dual Custom made Fighter Launchers (Specs Unknown).

While I was reading this one thought kept coming back to me, He's Not Dead.

"Nagato, I want you to send Torpedo Squad Three 3 Miles off Turks Lagoon for a little recon."

"But Admiral, isn't that a little too close to Yamato?"

"I need them to look for someone for me."

"My I at least have the name of who they're looking for"

"Jon Iowa Enterprise."

"Very well."

Jon's Pov

3 Hours later.

"You Fucking Abyssal Sons of-" I was cut off by a Round to the face. I recovered quickly. "You SOB's! I was talking. That's it! Firing Main Guns." Everything after that was drowned out by the sound of my 12 406 mm Cannons going off.

Fubuki's Pov

2 Miles away from Jon

I was jarred out of my thoughts by a loud explosions, Looking to the west I could see three pillars of smoke. "Hey Jintsu, Could you send a Recon plane towards those pillars of smoke?"

"Yeah, just give me a Minute." It was about five minutes later that she gasp and took off towards the pillars of smoke. "Come on, there a massive battle going on between one of us and a fleet of Abyssal. Naka, inform Nagato."

"Got it."

Nagato's Pov

I was waiting for Torpedo Squad Three to report in when Mutsu gasp.

"Report Mutsu."

"Nagato I'm sending Carrier Fleet One and Two to back Torpedo Squad Three."

"Why?"

"About 2 miles away from Torpedo Squad Three is a massive battle between One of us and The main Abyssal Fleet."

"Then wait are you waiting for! Give the order!"

Jon's Pov

'Ka-booooooom' was all I could hear as I was giving the SOB's a Taste American Firepower at its greatest. "Choke on it you bastards! Is that not enough? Well I guess it time to give you a taste of what the USS Enterprise was known for! It nearly unbeatable Airpower!" I yelled as I pulled both of my custom Fighter Plane Launchers from their hostels on my back. I let loose the last of my Fighter planes. I could barely make out the sound of someone talking in my ear.

"...This…..Torpedo…..Three….. Unknown…..Identify….."

Using the same Radio wavelength as the message I sent them my own.

"I'm USS Iowa-Enterprise Class Fast Battleship/Aircraft Carrier Jon Iowa Enterprise of the Southern Carrier Fleet One. I've just escaped from the hellhole i've been trapped in for the past Unknown amount of days. I'm currently engaging the Main Abyssal Fleet….Booooom! You Son Of a Bitch, that was my face!" I cut my reply off in order to focus all my Guns on the Three remaining Carriers and unleashed hell onto them. "Just Fucking Die already!" As I slowly fell down, finally collapsing from lack of Sleep, Food, and supplies. I felt someone catch me, and they said close to my ear.

"It's ok, we got you now, Jintsu! I have him…." I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over me.

 **AN: I know this Is a little short for me, but I want to test this story out first before giving it bigger chapters. I hope you enjoy the first Chapter, hopefully if I get some reviews I post the next chapter next month. Till then. R &R**


	2. an update

I'm typing this on my phone at the time. life and work have been getting in the way of my wirting. I've fnaily think i have it sorted out all that left is to fanish what chapters i've been working on, get new ones started, and get all the new ideas out of my head( so many ideas). I'll post all the new chapters as i finash them. I'm not sure which stories i'm going to contune, feel free to give me ideas, tell me whats good and whats bad, and give me adivce on my story telling. This is the Son of Oblivion signing on.


	3. why I couldn't updates

hey, im sorry for the mishap, my computers motherboard died on me. Ive got a new system now so i should be able to push some updates out. Ive got a ton of new story ideas to get out so expect some updates, however work will be getting very cazy soon so dont epect many updates this year.


	4. An update (12-04 22:03:02)

Hey guys, sorry for posting another AN insread of a chapter but a reveiw i read brougt up good point ( sorry for the bad grammer but im tuping this on a phone at work). i have too many ideas going on in more then one story, so to fix this ive been rereading my stories and noted down the ideas/charaters/weapons and are going to wirte them into new stories or rewirte old ones. the effected stories are going to be Shades of Insanity, beatiful Ends chapters 11-23, Thors Blessing, Birth of the Legend, Loves son,

zues redeption whos evil, beautiful consequences, Revenge of the gods, and the beginning. some of the ideas will become one-shots or short stoeies set in the story Tales from the multiverse or become new stories. i will be rewirting chapters 11-23 in beautiful ends(update on that coming later). im bout half way done with it, the first story to go up will be tale from the mutliverse set in The Beginning (thors blessing rewirte) then a new chapter for some other story however that will come after this year ends as work is going to get very busy soon (within a week) so i see you soon. check my tettwer or my bio for more after tomorrow.


End file.
